


Nico Definitely Hates New Year's

by ronnings



Series: Runaways Oneshots [1]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, F/F, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnings/pseuds/ronnings
Summary: Nico and Karolina have a heart-to-heart before the clock strikes midnight on New Year's Eve.





	Nico Definitely Hates New Year's

Nico hated everything about New Year’s Eve. She hated how everyone celebrated something so ridiculous by getting drunk and wasting time. The only good thing about it was that PRIDE always hosted a party, and the kids always hung out in the guest house like it was almost like a normal night.

Except Gert and Chase were all over each other even more than normal, and Alex and Amy barely spoke to anyone but themselves. She wanted to tell them so badly. As she watched Karolina throw a smile towards her, Nico just wanted to tell them all she was dating Karolina.

About an hour and a half into the night, Nico pulled Karolina outside to talk to her. She had been dying to kiss the blonde ever since they got there, but she could settle for a few stolen moments. Just as they closed the sliding door behind them, the surprisingly raspy voice of her girlfriend broke the near-silence as they sat down, “Hey, what’s up Nico?” The goth couldn’t stop a smile from tugging at her lips.

“I just wanted to talk to you. You know, without the others snooping.” Karolina beamed, and Nico’s heart fluttered in her chest, the feeling still so new to her. She still couldn’t believe that two days ago Karolina had revealed her feelings for her while they were getting coffee. Nor could the smaller girl believe that they were now together, though they had not defined anything yet. They also had yet to talk to any of the others. Nico took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts, “Maybe this isn’t the time or place or whatever, but what are we doing?”

The sun had set hours ago and Nico felt breathless at how gorgeous Karolina looked even without the sun to shine in her eyes, or kiss her tan skin. Regardless, Karolina looked at her and Nico saw the fear in the blue eyes she adored so much. The blonde’s voice was smaller than before, “Do you not want to be together?” Nico quickly realized she had screwed up and her hand shot out to hold Karolina’s. 

“Of course I want to be with you. How could I not? Karolina, you’re compassionate and empathetic, smart. Of course I want to be together. I just, we never talked about this, and, I guess I just wanted to know if we were dating or if you didn’t want that.” Nico turned away and trailed off slightly at the end. She felt nervous revealing these insecurities to the blonde, and always had difficulty talking about her insecurities.

It didn’t take long before she felt warmth on her thigh, where Karolina had just put her hand and squeezed. When Nico still hadn’t turned back to the blonde, Karolina took her other hand and turned Nico towards her gently. “Nico, look at me please.” Nico couldn’t resist Karolina’s instruction, so she flicked her eyes to Karolina’s breathtaking blue ones. “Will you be my girlfriend?” She smiled then, and Nico absolutely melted before the goth leaned in closer. Karolina matched her and they met in the middle, sloppily, for only a brief moment until they smiled too much to continue. “Can I take that as a yes, or…” Karolina teased and she watched as Nico rolled her eyes before she pulled Karolina back in for another kiss.

“Yeah, that’s a yes.” The smaller girl threaded her fingers with Karolina’s and laid her head on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a few silent minutes, enjoying the other’s presence, until Karolina broke the silence.

“Maybe we should get back inside?” Neither girl really wanted to move, but Nico knew that they had already been gone long enough and Molly would be upset if they were gone too long, the youngest hated when the couples spent group time wrapped up in each other too much. Nico knew that it made sense, but she still wanted a few more stolen moments with her blonde goddess.

“I guess.” Nico relented and allowed Karolina to pull her back inside. When they joined the group in the guest house, she was pleased to note that Alex and Amy had pulled Molly and Chase in for a game of Mario Kart. The teenage goth almost smiled at the sight.

“Hey guys, have a nice chat outside?” Gert smirked and raised her eyebrows with a smug expression. Nico thought about hitting her, but Karolina swinging their still-connected hands reminded her that Gert was her friend. At least Karolina was the one who answered their purple-haired friend. “I suspect that either you both are so oblivious that blind men see better than you, or you’re already together and just haven’t told us.” Then Gert looked very pointedly to their conjoined hands.

Nico, who felt like adding to the conversation then blurted, “I mean it only happened two days ago, so we haven’t really had much opportunity to talk to you guys about it.” Gert nodded understandingly, which helped set both of the other girls at ease. Before they had much chance to talk more about it, the other four kids had finished their game of Mario Kart and turned around.

“Did we miss something?” Chase asked, looking between his girlfriend and Nico and Karolina. The other teens seemed equally confused, with the distinct exception of Amy who only gave her sister a knowing look. There was a strange tension in the air, and no one knew quite how to break it. Nico was too startled to say anything, and Karolina shared her deer-in-the-headlights expression. Gert didn’t want to take anything from them, so she held her tongue.

“Are you guys like dating? If you are, you all better not start having like triple dates without me. It wouldn’t be fair,” Molly rushed out and crossed her arms. Then she seemed to realize what she just said, “Not that you are dating. But if you are, no triple dating you guys.” She said with pointed looks to the entire group.

To the surprise of the group, Nico broke into a fit of honest-to-god laughter when the youngest had finished her little speech. The others quickly joined in and soon Nico’s abs hurt from laughing so hard. Once everyone had mostly recovered, Karolina leaned down and kissed Nico squarely and resolutely. It wasn’t fiery or passionate, but Nico still lost her breath. “Karolina, it’s not even midnight.”

“I thought you hated New Year’s.” Karolina just smiled as they pulled apart, and Nico punched her in the arm before she dragged her girlfriend so the loveseat to share for the rest of the year.

As the clock struck midnight, the seven of them grouped into a big hug and toasted a new year. Once the group disentangled themselves from the hug, Nico grabbed Karolina’s jaw and gently guided their lips together for the first time in the new year.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is a complete disaster. i was behind schedule so i just tried to wrap it up as neat as could be without adding an extra year to it lol. also this is a new style? i normally don't write past tense, hopefully nothing present tense snuck in there, but this is largely unedited so im sorry.


End file.
